lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Style Guide
So you want to contribute to To The Sky? Go ahead! This is a wiki, which means that anyone can edit it. However, here are some guidelines to keep in mind to help make sure your edits are constructive and beneficial to the quality of the wiki as a whole. If you have any questions, or you need any clarifications, or if you think of something which isn't included on the style guide yet, just write me a note on my talk page and I'll try and help you the best I can. Wiki Markup Before you start editing, it might be helpful to familiarize yourself with wiki markup. Wikipedia has a helpful article on the subject. When using wiki markup, make sure you're in Source View, not Visual View. You can switch using the tab at the top of the article when editing. General * The first line of an article should be an explanation of its subject. The article's title should appear in bold. Example: The Mysteria (sing. "Mysterion") are a series of four riddles with four corresponding answers that will unlock Exile. * The first time a subject for which the wiki has a page appears in an article, it should be linked to the appropriate article. Subsequent appearances of the term within the same section should not be linked. Example: Hurricane Hawk is a vanship pilot from Anatoray. He is considered the best vanship pilot in Norkia. * The first time a character's name is mentioned in an article, they should be referred to be their full name (which should be a link, as per the above guideline). Subsequent uses of their name can be shortened. Example: Lucciola is Dio Eraclea's best friend, and proves to be very loyal to Dio. * If it is appropriate for an article to have a picture, it should be at the top of the page, right-aligned, and appropriately captioned. Further pictures can go in a gallery at the bottom of the page. Example: thumb|Image caption * If you believe an article has major spoilers, use the Template:Majorspoiler at the top of the page. * The names of ships (Silvana), episodes (First Move), and series (Last Exile) should be italicized. * When italicized terms are used in the plural, the plural should not be italicized. Example: The Silvana's guns are very powerful. * Likewise, when hyperlinking a possessive, don't include the s. Example: The Guild's Maestro is Delphine Eraclea. * For plurals, put the word in brackets with the s on the outside. Example: "Disith sent many Migration Capsules" becomes "Disith sent many Migration Capsules" * Each page should be assigned to one or more as appropriate. * Finally: Please ensure that all of your edits are polite, factual, and on-topic. The purpose of this wiki is to create a reference guide to the Last Exile universe, not talk about how much you like or dislike certain elements. In particular, you should only use first-person on user pages and talk pages, never in main articles. Trivia Sections * Trivia sections should go at the bottom of an article. * Trivia sections have a tendency to get out of hand because they are easy to add to. However, in many cases, what was added is not trivia, or is important or interesting enough to be merged into the article proper. * Trivia is classified as information viewers may not have been aware of and is impactful or interesting. Ideally trivia sections should be no more than half a dozen snippets of information, not more than a line or so long. Spelling * Because Last Exile was licensed by Funimation Entertainment, an American company, American English is preferred. * Concerning romanization, the spelling of names is based on the romanization that appears in the "Aerial Log" and Range Murata's "Anime Works 1998-2006" books. Things like Moran and other fansubbing educated guesses are not appreciated. For Fam, the Silver Wing, please refrain from using the name's fansubbers use as they may be incorrect. Character Pages * Each character page should include the following infobox. Fill in the appropriate information. * If any category doesn't apply, delete the lines pertaining to it. For instance, if the character has no nicknames, delete the nickname line. Episode Pages * Each episode page should be divided into the following categories: Information Episode Details * Episode Title: * Episode Number: * Series: * Original Air Date: * English Air Date: Related Episodes * Previous: * Next: Summary A summary of the episode Featured Characters Country characters * Character from country Other Country characters * Character from other country Featured Locations World * Country ** Location within country Featured Ships * Named ship * Type of ship Trivia (if any) * Item of trivia * Every item in the lists of Featured Characters, Featured Locations, and Featured Ships should be linked to the appropriate article, even if it was previously linked to in the Summary section. Conclusion Welcome to To The Sky. We look forward to seeing your contributions. Category:Browse